


Pass Slowly (shut up and kiss me)

by ashesofdarksouls



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofdarksouls/pseuds/ashesofdarksouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's angry with some stupid reporter and Steve tries to help. (First kiss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass Slowly (shut up and kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedjesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedjesus/gifts).



> Originally there was only Tony's kinda rant but I made it into a drabble for my friend, sass_stilinki

Tony Stark started to get really angry with a stupid reporter, who found himself asking a pretty fucking personal question about Howard Stark.   
"...But, you see, I'm not my father. I'll never be my father and my work will never equal his. But that's the whole point, isn't it? I'm Tony, and I'll never want to be my father. I want the people I love to become my legacy, meanwhile my father wanted to leave a legacy for the world, and I think that's a whole another level, isn't it? So, long story short, I am all those little things that make me Tony Stark, a genius philanthropist, playboy millionaire. I will never be the same as my father, so DON'T ASK ME TO BE. That's all." There are sweat drops on Tony's forehead and Steve looks slightly worried. Natasha just stares impolitely at random people.   
The same reporter stands up again. "But Mister Stark, we still have lots of questions and the public-"  
Tony looks even more irritated than before. "This press conference is over when I say it is. Steve, Natasha, let's go."   
The two follow Tony through the crowd of people who were queueing to ask boring and utterly unnecessary questions, trying not to make a sound while still throwing deathglares to the douchebag journalists.   
While Steve and Natasha's steps were in sync and almost military style-like, the millionaire could barely walk five feet without tripping or punching a camera. He was escorted into a hall and Natasha mumbled a clearly made-up excuse, walking to her car and thus leaving Captain America and Iron Man alone. And oh, what superheroes they were. Steve cleared his throat and looked at the other man, slightly pissed.   
"What the hell was that about, Stark?" The question was rough and simple, but Tony could swear he heard a bit of worry and compassion in the undertone of it. He couldn't decide if it surprised him or it made him sick. He managed to maintain his attitude.  
"What do you mean? The dude was fucking around asking stupid questions so I gave him an answer. That's what usually happens at a press conference, Capsicle. The reporters ask questions, the important people answer them." He cocked an eyebrow at Steve.   
"You know what I mean, Tony." And he knew. Just like he knew so well the little twitch his arc-reactor did when Steve called him "Tony" with a genuinely concerned look on his face. Just like he knew arc-reactors weren't designed to have glitches or twitches or anything wrong about them, and maybe, but maybe, if Tony was true to himself, he could admit liking Captain Rogers. Instead, he just shook his head in disagreement.   
"No, I believe I don't. Now if you will take a few steps to the left like the little good soldier you are and let me get to my car, then drive away into the ocean and maybe freeze my arc reactor to theoretical then literal death,-"   
"Shut up, Tony."  
Steve's eyes looked tired of fighting and his mouth was pressed into a thin line, the way it did when Steve was thinking really hard about something or trying to- why was Tony staring at the soldier's lips? He shook the thought off, internally blaming himself for seeing something that wasn't really there. But what if.. He couldn't even finish his thought as he felt a light pressure on his lips. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Steve


End file.
